


ateez and stray kids hurt and comfort

by Jeongchan_enthusiast



Category: ATEEZ (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Head Injury, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, im dumb and didn't read through it, im so sorry to the idols, might not make full sence becuase, more then one chapter, some are only mentioned, the other members are scared for the others, why do i keep doing this to my bias's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongchan_enthusiast/pseuds/Jeongchan_enthusiast
Summary: hurt and comfort for stray kids and ateezif you have any requests feel free to comment them and ill try my best :)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	1. i'll take the stairs from now on

**Author's Note:**

> jeongin, Minho and hyunjin stayed behind to watch ateez perform. once they all finish the three members of stray kids go in the lift/elevator with ateez to go and get changed but they don't make it there because the lift/elevator stops working.
> 
> please enjoy reading this

Stray kids and ateez hurt and comfort- they get stuck in an elevator 

stray kids (ot9) and ateez(ot8) were both invited to perform on the same day at a concert for rookie groups and of course they both accepted, who were they to refuse such a good offer and a chance to meet their old friends who managed to debut too? 

“guys please pass your phones to your managers, we don’t want to have them on stage as they can be damaged” one of the staff working at the place said and they of course followed as they were tolled. 

Stray kids were first up on the stage and they performed their two songs and thanked their fans. “thank you stay for being here today and cheering us on and a big thank you to atiny too for supporting us” chan said and they bowed. “oh and remember atiny that wooyoung is mine, yeah?” changbin joked after he saw the video of wooyoung doing the same to stays. They all found it funny and they laughed as they walked off the stage and went onto the side lines where ateez were waiting to go up themselves. 

“okay changbin” wooyoung said and they hugged each other. “do you want me to wait for you or do you want to just wait until later tonight?” changbin asked. “you should probably clean up and ill see you later yeah?” wooyoung said and changbin went to join some of his other members who were panning on going back up to get cleaned up. Jeongin, hyunjin and minho decided to stay behind and watch ateez perform. 

The others made it up to the changing rooms. The others cheered them ateez on. Once they had finished performing they thanked the stray kids members and went into the lift to get to the changing rooms. Jeongin was talking to jongho and san when the lift came to a screeching halt. All conversations stopped too. One of the ateez members screamed a little then stopped. Hongjoong being the one closest to the help button pressed it but it didn’t work he then pressed the floor they were trying to go to again but all the lights went out instead. 

Jeongin turned his light stick on and it illuminated the whole lift which wasn’t very big. “anyone else have a light stick at all?” hyunjin asked sticking to jeongin. “nope we had to hand ours back to our managers” san said. “and our phones were also handed to the managers” wooyoung added. 

There wasn’t much for them to do so they sat down but it ended up being a puppy pile with how many people were in there. “im getting the feeling we’re going to be here for a long time” yeosang said laying on seonghwa who was laying next to jeongin with the light stick. 

They were laying for about 30 minutes just talking when the doors to the lift just started to open and they could hear the people on the other side, the door then suddenly slammed shut and the lift suddenly dropped. All of their hearts stopped and they panicked. Were they going to die? What was going to happen to them? They all kind of gripped tighter onto the people they were closest to. Jeongin clung onto seonghwa and hyunjin and began crying without even realising he had. All of them were silently praying that they would survive or that their deaths would be quick.

They fell for a couple of seconds but the lift caught it’s self and they all stood up as soon as it did. Hyunjin clung to minho completely not realising that jeongin hadn’t stood up and was crying. Seonghwa was looking around when he saw jeongin. The others were all clung to each other telling them how scary it was and wondering what would happen next but seonghwa crouched down to jeongin even though he was scared out of his mind too, but being the oldest he decided that he should help the youngest of them all. “jeongin-ah are you hurt anywhere?” he needed to check that first but jeongin shook his head. He sat down next to him and hugged him, they hardly knew each other, they must have talked to each other a couple of times usually complementing each other on performances or telling the other that their shoe laces are untied but it felt like the right thing to do to seonghwa. Jeongin sobbed on his shoulder and jeongin really appreciated it. Hongjoong then joined them and sat down the other side of jeongin. 

“im feeling a bit better now” jeongin said and looked at seonghwa. “sorry about your top” jeongin sort of laughed a little, not much but considering their situation it was as much as anyone could. “don’t worry about it, you should have seen it when I had all the members crying on me when we had our first win, this is nothing in comparison” seonghwa was trying to keep the atmosphere up. “yeah but you should have seen mine once seonghwa had cried on me” hongjoong joked and soon enough everyone was joking around and sharing experiences. 

“i suddenly feel like walking up the 7 flights of stairs to get to our dorm now” minho said and they laughed. “we’re lucky ours isn’t one with stairs or a lift” yunho said. “weren’t we all supposed to be back on stage by now with all the other groups thanking the fans? What are they going to think when they see us and some of your group gone?” mingi asked, this was the first time he had really spoken out to everyone. “our companies will release a statement and explain to the fans what happened and they will understand” seonghwa said and looked at hongjoong to confirm his statement. “yeah don’t worry atiny will understand” “i was more thinking they might worry about us” “maybe they should, I am” san said not really thinking about it. 

They could hear creaking above them and they knew it wasn’t good. 

The other stray kids members had gotten changed and left the changing rooms and were watching the rest of ateez’s live performance. “i kinda wish I stayed with the others and watching it instead of watching it on this small screen” changbin complained but wooyoung tolled him to get changed so he did. Soon enough it came to an end and they came off the stage. “should we go and meet them out the lift? They still have to get changed too” chan suggested and all 6 members waited by it. Where they were was really quiet. They saw the light go off from the top that said where the lift was and they looked confused at each other. Chan pressed the button again but the light didn’t go on. 

“the number said 7 before it stopped” felix said after a minute of the lift not coming to their floor. “jisung, changbin and I are going to go to the 7th floor to see what happened, you stay here in case it does come up or they took the stairs” chan said taking lead as the leader. So the three of them went to the 7th floor where there were people attempting to open the doors to the lift. “are there people stuck in there?” chan asked he still wasn’t sure if it was ateez and his members or not. “yeah, its ateez and 3 others” the staff said clearly not in charge of stray kids so they didn’t really know anything about where they were meant to be. The man had kq written on his jumper. “those would be the rest of my members” chan said hoping that he could help him with anything to get them out.

After about half an hour they just managed to just barely open the door, he saw minho and hyunjin but jeongin was in the corner next to seonghwa, the lift suddenly dropped and the doors slammed shut, they could hear the screams of the 11 people in there, it was terrifying to hear, they had to be on stage in a few minutes and chan certanly wasn’t going to leave his members. They opened the door again but it had fallen far. “luckily it didn’t hit the ground, they should just be shaken up” the kq man said kind of stuttering and it more sounded like he was hoping more then he knew. “hold on to me and don’t let go at all, im going to count and see how many floors they fell and which we need to go to” they held him and he found out they fell 3 floors. 

“chan, jisung, changbin you need to go on stage with the others, we promise we will get them out but they are announcing to the fans that something has happened and we need you there to calm stays and atinys” chan was trusting their manager and he went on stage with the person who arranged all of this. The fans had realised that there was something wrong with all of the staff running around and looking panicked. 

“can everyone be quiet please” the man said through his mic and the fans went dead silent and focused on the fact that there were only 6 stray kids members on stage. “it would appear that the area has not been well maintained and-” he was cut off by the fans talking to each other speculating what had happened and if anyone was seriously injured. “please let me finish” he said and again they were quiet. “it would appear that the area has not been well maintained and one of the lifts has stopped working, trapping the 8 members of ateez and 3 members of stray kids. At the moment we are unable to determine their conditions so when the fire department and ambulances come through please make sure not to get in their way, it is important” the fans looked sympathetically at the other stray kids members, already knowing what is going through their minds. Usually fans would be happy with interactions between stray kids and ateez but this just made them think about what they might be going through. 

Fans immediately began putting it all over the internet and tweeting about it. The members went straight back to where the staff were. 

The members stuck were all stood up not wanting it to fall and them hit their heads again. It did fall again, this time not as far or as long but it still scared them half to death, they hung on for dear life and made a lot of noise which scared the members outside the lift as all they could hear was the lift fall and screams, it will take them a while before any of them don’t take the stairs. 

They all hoped they were out soon hopefully before it falls again because they seem to be running out of floors for them to fall and once they hit the floor they might just be done for as it will hit hard. The last fall hurt some of the members, minho hurt his ankle, seonghwa and jeongin hit their heads hard. the others hurt various other places but nothing too extreme that they need immediate attention. 

They were exhausted just from being on stage for a while but now that they had been shaken around and were injured just made things worse. “seonghwa, jeongin don’t close your eyes, I know you want to go to sleep but you hit your heads so you can’t okay?” hongjoong said and mingi shook them awake again. They complained but listened anyway. “i feel like I could sleep for a week” seonghwa said and chuckled. 

The only thing illuminating the small lift was still jeongins light stick, they were lucky that it was still alive and the batteries hadn’t been drained completely or that it got broken in the falls. They could hardly see but they got used to it fairly quickly. They weren’t sure how long they had been it there but to them it felt like days, in reality they had been in there for a few hours. 

Eventually they all ended up falling asleep even seonghwa and jeongin who were meant to stay awake. The members were woken up by light poring into the lift. “are any of you injured?” they asked. “yes seonghwa and jeongin hit their heads pretty hard” everyone looked at the two boys who still hadn’t woken up yet and they were taken out first. Seonghwa started to wake up as they were taking him out. “check on the others first” he whispered. “we have already” they lied to him knowing he wouldn’t know any better. The 6 members of stray kids were there when the lift was opened and to see their members and friends in such a state broke them. 

“guys we got the doors to open a little” they said and the 6 members came rushing over to help open the heavy doors. Once they got them open they saw them all laying on the ground, they were uncertain if they were asleep or injured badly but then they saw their eyes begin to open and a sigh of relief came out. When mingi said that seonghwa and jeongin were injured it broke chans heart even more. He helped minho and hyunjin out and only minho was hurt out of the two but all of the people in the lift were taken to hospital. 

Jeongin and seonghwa had bad concussions and had to stay in longer then the others. Minhos ankle was bandaged up and he was tolled to stay off it for a couple of weeks but other then that everyone just had mild whiplash. 

Their companies released statements explaining what had happened and that they were not going to be doing anything for at least 3 months to let them rest and be back at full health before they continue promotions or release an album, most fans were understanding but obviously there are always some assholes that just won’t accept anything.


	2. the new manager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin gets a bad feeling about the new manager after the old manager goes on paternity leave

Requested- hyunjin gets abused by his managers and hides it from the members. 

Hyunjin was normally a boy who liked to be dramatic and wasn’t afraid to show his emotions or opinions, if someone was doing a move slightly wrong he would help them get it right, he liked to care about the members and hated to cause them problems. That’s why when they got a new manager and he got a bad feeling and left off by him he didn’t tell the others that just because it was a stupid feeling. 

“ill be your new manager while your current one is on paternity leave, please treat me well” he said and bowed to the member but something was off with hyunjin, it might be because he was so used to the old manager and how they did things. “thank you for becoming our new manager, I hope you treat us right too” chan said and they all bowed at the man stood in front of them. The new manager gave hyunjin a smile and hyunjin returned the gesture. 

“right sorry for disturbing your dance lesson, let me know when your almost ready to leave and ill drive you back to your dorm” and with that he left. “he seems nice” woojin said. “im sure I’ve seen him around before” jeongin said and after that they continued their dance they were learning. 

“im going to get the manager and tell him that we just want to go through it a couple more time and then we can go” chan said and left the room. Hyunjin wanted to stay behind for a couple of more hours so that he knows he has the dance down and then can help the members who don’t pick it up as easy. 

The manager walked in with chan and they went through it a few more times. “ready to go?” the manager asked looking at hyunjin. “id like to stay for a few more hours if that’s alright with you?” he asked and the other members were on the other side of the room talking amongst themselves. The new manager grabbed the top of hyunjins arm like he was a misbehaving child in a shop and pulled him closer. “you probably should, from what i’ve seen you need a lot more practise” hyunjin was shocked by what was just said to him, the man let go of hyunjins arm and walked over to the others who didn’t notice anything. After they all left he sat down and he cried. 

It made him think, were the members lying to him and he actually was really bad at dancing. He though back to the old manager and how he said he was really good and that he loved his dancing but maybe he was just telling him like a parent tells a child their amazing at everything even when they’re not. Maybe he just got too cushy with the old manager. 

The old manager is taking 2 months off to look after his wife and new child and hyunjin just wants him back but he though that he was being selfish. After drying his face from the tears he gets back to dancing and every move he made made him think even more, maybe he was perceiving himself as better then he actually is.

After a few hours he checked the time and it was midnight, usually the old manager would have stopped him hours ago and said that he was working too hard and needed to sleep for their busy schedule the next day, the manager massaged him and said that he had to walk home because he needed to be fitter, the dorms were 3 miles away and it was cold and he didn’t pack his warm clothes because they were just spending the day practising. 

He left the building and bumped into jinyoung and jaebum. “are you alright hyunjin?” they must have seen his panicked face when he saw that it looked really cold outside. “yeah, thank you” it was obviously not convincing to them. “is your manager here to pick you up and take you back to the dorms?” jaebum asked and he shook his head. “but isn’t your dorm the furthest from here?” jinyoung asked and he nodded. “don’t tell me they left you to walk home by yourself?” they were angry. “i asked to stay behind for a while and I think the manager went home forgetting about me” he whispered and lied. “come on we’ll walk you home yeah?” they offered. “you don’t have to, it’s cold and you have to be home too” he said. “fine at least stop for a second” jaebum said and he took his hoodie off and handed it to hyunjin who gave him a confused look. “it’s cold outside and im not about to let you walk home in just a t-shirt” he helped hyunjin put it on then he thanked them and they went their different ways. Suddenly hyunjin didn’t feel too bad about having to walk home knowing that his seniors still care about him. Or maybe they were doing it because fans might see hyunjin walk home and criticise the company. 

Once he made it home after an hour. He walked in to find chan and changbin sat in the living room with the manager. “thank god hyunjin your okay” chan came running over and hugged him. “your not hurt anywhere?” he asked and hyunjin shook his head. “so then why were you so late home, the manager went to pick you up but you weren’t there changbin was stood the other side of hyunjin now. “i-” the manager stared at him and shook his head warning him. “im sorry, I didn’t know the manager was picking me up” he started to cry, he was so thankful the younger members weren’t there. “why wouldn’t he pick you up baby?” changbin asked. “i don’t know” they wiped his tears away. “sorry for causing you to panic” chan apologised to the manager who acted completely innocent. “im just glad he’s okay, but hey hyunjin where did you get that hoodie, im sure you didn’t have one earlier” the manager knew what he was doing and just where to hit him where it hurt. “jinyoung and jaebum gave it to me when I thought the manager wasn’t picking me up” he said barely above a whisper. “you’ll have to apologise to them tomorrow for making them worry” the manager said strictly. 

The next day chan and changbin were really tired due to a lack of sleep because hyunjin came home late last night. He wanted to tell chan about the message but didn’t want them to say that the manager was right and he end up more hurt. The next day he found out that the new manager took them all out for a meal while he was practising and that hurt more. The other members teased him about getting tolled off by the new manager on his first day. 

He washed the hoodie and the next day he had to do what the manager said the night before. The 8 other members were in the practise room when the manager pulled him aside and said he had to do it. He had the hoodie folded and he nervously walked to got7’s dance room and knocked on the door, he was so scared of what they would think. Yugyeom opened the door and invited hyunjin and the manager in. hyunjin walked over to jaebum and handed him the hoodie. “im sorry about making you worry yesterday” he said. The manager nudged him not so subtly, all the members saw that hyunjin didn’t want to do this but the manager made him add to his statement. “my manager was going to pick me up, I apparently acted too rashly by leaving” he said and the got7 members looked at hyunjin and just wanted to hug him and tell him it was alright. 

“it’s alright, we’ve all done it, I mean once bambam, yugyeom and chan missed their last bus once and instead of calling one of us or a manager they decided to walk 6 miles home and then lied to us” jinyoung pulled hyunjin into a hug and tapped him on the chest 3 times and gave him a look that asked if he was alright. He wasn’t about to tell them that his manager was mean to him once or twice so he nodded and the manager tolled him that he had to get back to practising. 

Got7 got the idea that something was happening but the fact that hyunjin said he was alright didn’t give them a reason to do anything so they decided to watch stray kids closer to find out what was happening. 

The manager pulled hyunjin aside away from the cameras placed around the building. “what do you think you are playing at brat?” he shoved him against the wall. “you think this is funny? You think that this will change when your manager comes back, well your wrong, im going to replace him” the manager smacked hyunjin around the face, hard enough to hurt but not enough to bruise. Tears swelled up in his eyes. The manager then hit him in the ribs. “go and get yourself cleaned up and quickly I don’t want the other thinking anything” and he walked away like nothing happened. Hyunjin went to the toilets and cleaned himself up and went back to the practise room. 

“quick hyunjin we wanna practise” seungmin joked. They practised for a while before one of them said they should stop and get food. Hyunjin still felt bad about chan and changbin looking really tired. 

Over the next few days the manager hit hyunjin more and they left bruises which meant that he had to be more secretive and he was forced to stay behind late and practise then tolled he had to walk home but not to let anyone know, especially seniors. 

He felt bad because he had snapped at chan when he walked in on hyunjin getting changed or when jeongin hugged him too hard and hurt his bruises. 

Chan and the rest of stray kids had noticed that over the last week and a bit hyunjin had changed a lot and it was concerning for them and was going to mention it to the manager. The 8 members got back home and were going to wait for hyunjin to come back when got7 turned up at their dorm unexpectedly. 

“i have a very serious question for you guys” the members were confused. “have you had any bad experiences with your new manager?” chan was confused. They looked at each member and got nothing until they got to jeongin. “well he hit me a couple of times and they hurt but nothing I couldn’t handle” jeongin said. “weres hyunjin?” jinyoung asked. “oh he wanted to stay behind for a few hours and the manager said he would pick him up” minho said. “what is this about guys?” chan asked. “i think that the new manager has been doing a little more then just a couple of hits, im not saying that a couple of hits is nothing or allowed but hyunjins seemed really off recently” jaebum said. “jeongin, can I have a look at where the manager hit you?” jinyoung asked he seemed reluctant at first as he would have to lift his top up but eventually he did to reveal bruises on his ribs. 

Hyunjin came home a few minutes later frozen cold as his manager took his jacket away from him and said he had to walk home. “hyunjin are you alright? Jesus you are so cold” they gave him a hoodie to warm him up. “hyunjin has the manager been hurting you?” chan asked. He seemed like he didn’t want to say. “he has hasn’t he?” and hyunjin nodded. “can I see?” jaebum asked and he showed his stomach and ribs for them to see the deep purple bruises. “hyunjin why didn’t you tell us?” minho asked. “he said that if I did then he would hurt the younger members” “jeongin did he say why he hurt you?” jaebum asked. “he said something about telling our seniors something” jeongin said and hyunjin felt bad because he blamed himself as he tolled got7 without really telling them. 

“im sorry jeongin” hyunjin said. “don’t be, it’s not your fault he is a jackass” jeongin said and he could have sworn that every person in that room tolled him off about swearing. 

They reported the manager and hyunjin could not have been happier to see their old manager who was tolled about what had happened, the got7 members checked in on stray kids a lot after that and hyunjin was happy again after all the bruises faded away, but he misses being babied by the seniors though.


	3. the argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seonghwa has an argument with the members and leaves the dorm only to be faced with a mugger

It was just before their comeback and everyone was stressed and a lot of things went wrong that wasn’t necessarily any ones fault but arguments happen where they blame someone and todays victim was seonghwa. Usually seonghwa was the one to defuse the situation but he was stressed too. 

“what do you mean that was my fault?” seonghwa shouted back at san who said it was his fault that something had happened, they weren’t actually blaming each other, or they were but didn’t mean it they just needed to take their anger and stress out and they were the only ones around. 

“i mean, you distracted me while dancing and I got my part wrong, who’s fault would it have been? it’s always your fault, you can’t even look after us right. Your the worst at being the oldest” san shouted back not realising how much that actually hurt seonghwa. Seonghwa always thought that he had to do a good job at rising these boys that came to him when they were just young teenagers and seonghwa has tried his best to be the grown up considering he was used to being the youngest and to hear things like that being thrown around, it hurt him. 

San and the others didn’t see how seonghwa’s face changed from angry to upset. “yeah well it can’t always be my fault when im stuck with stupid people like you, you can’t even keep your fucking rooms tidy for god sake” he shouted back and grabbed his phone and ran out the dorm. 

“san, don’t you think that was a bit harsh?” jongho asked. “i said what I said” “i just mean-” jongho tried to continue. “did I stutter” he said and went to his room and so did the others, they had had enough of the fighting but they were still angry and had bickered with everyone that evening and they will ignore each other until the next morning when they will all feel bad and make up. 

Seonghwa went out in the freezing cold in only a t-shirt and jeans. He wasn’t sure where he was going but it was dark and was angry and upset. “do they really think that im bad at what im doing?” he thought to himself, he was trying as hard as he could. He didn’t realise how long he had been out until he got a random notification from a game he hadn’t had time to play in so long and looked at the time. 

He decided to walk around for a while longer, he looked at every thing he passed, the trees, the random cars, the occasional person. He never really got to look around the area when they all moved into the dorms due to them always having to practise or they were getting as much rest as he could. 

He knew his way around a few back ally ways and decided to walk down them to get home as he figured he shouldn’t spend too long out as he could get sick or bump into a fan. He was still upset with san and what he said but maybe he was right, maybe he’s not the best at being the oldest but he’s seriously trying his best, but seonghwa was concerned that he will get kicked out of the group, that they will decided that they don’t need him and someone else can take his lines and space in the dance’s and that hongjoong will be a better oldest member to go along with his title of leader. 

As seonghwa was too caught up in his head he hadn’t noticed the man stood at the end of the ally way he was walking down until he heard the man clear his throat. Seonghwa looked at him and the man pinned him against the wall. The man was taller then seonghwa by quite a bit which intimidated him a lot. “so sweet heart what’s a guy like you doing out here all alone this late?” seonghwa wasn’t sure if he should answer so he just stared terrified at the man. “not gunna talk then, what you got in your pockets?” “nothing, I promise?” he said stuttering and shaking. “wrong answer sweet heart, let me check” and the guy did, he searched all of his pockets but one, that one he keeps his phone in. “stupid bitch” the man shouted at seonghwa and pulled out a small blade. “tell me why I shouldn’t cut your throat out?” he lifted the blade to seonghwas neck and ran it across gently enough not to cut but for seonghwa to get the idea. “please don’t” he cried out, he was terrified and just wanted to be cuddled up in the arms of one of his members, no matter how much they hurt his feelings he just wanted to feel that safe feeling again even just one last time. 

The man stabbed him just below the belly button, the look on the mans face showed that he didn’t think that he was actually going to do it and he ran away. Seonghwas had slid down his body to the knifes handle and it hurt like a bitch. He suddenly lost all strength in his legs and slid down the wall so he was now sat on the cold floor with a knife in his stomach. The tears streamed down his face like a waterfall. 

He somehow managed to get his phone out and clicked on the first members number, that happened to be sans. It rang and it rang but he didn’t pick up. “san please I don’t care what you said to me, I know it’s true but help me please, it hurts so much” his jagged breath was picked up by the phone. “i probably deserved this but it hurts so much and im really cold and there isn’t anyone around” he said and sat there for a minute catching his breath back and then hung up and called the emergency number and tolled them where he was but he had to tell hongjoong something so he hung up and called hongjoongs number. Again they didn’t pick up. “i know you probably already want me out of the group but please promise me-” he groaned and had to stop as the pain became almost unbearable, “that you will look after them and” his voice was getting quieter and he was slowly loosing consciousness and never got to finish his sentence. He was losing blood still but not as much as he could have been, the attacker left the knife in. 

he sort of regained consciousness when he felt someone moving him but it was only for a few seconds. 

Hongjoong had been comforting the other members who had been hurt by the harsh words said that night when seonghwa called, hongjoong left his phone in his room and completely missed the calls. 

Jongho had been insulted by mingi about his dancing and hongjoong was cuddling him when wooyoung came storming in panicked. “woo, what’s wrong?” the leader asked. “seonghwa hyungs im the hospital, I just got a call from his phone and it was a nurse asking if I was a relative or friend and to come in quickly” hongjoong ran to his room grabbed his phone shouted all the members and called his manager who came as quickly as he could and they drove to the hospital. 

“were here for park seonghwa” hongjoong said hoping it wasn’t serious. “oh if you could follow me please, the doctor wants to update you on his condition” all 7 members and the manager follow the nurse who lead them down a million corridors that all looked the same until they reached a door which had a doctors name on it. She nocked on the door and poked her head around the door, “they are here for the boy who was admitted to surgery a while ago” she said and all of their hearts dropped, what did she mean surgery? What happened? Was he going to be okay? Was all that went through their heads within a milli second. “thank you, send them in please” the man said and she opened the door wide enough for all of them to get into the small office. 

There was only 3 seats so the older members sat down and the others climbed on anywhere they could, laps, arms of the chairs or just simply leaning on them. “park seonghwa was admitted to this hospital a couple of hours ago with a knife wound to just below the belly button, luckily he was admitted when he was as he didn’t lose too much blood. He is in surgery right now and there is a good enough chance that he will survive however there is always risks during surgery” the man said. “what’s the chance he won’t survive?” hongjoong asked scared for his best friend and fellow member. “there is about a 40% chance he wont which means there is a 60% chance he will.” 

after that they were tolled they could wait in the waiting room and they will update them when they find anything out. Seonghwas phone was handed to their manager who passed the phone to hongjoong. While they were sat in the waiting room they went through seonghwas phone record. 

“huh? He called san and hongjoong tonight?” neither of them had heard their phones and grabbed them out. San was hesitant to listen to the voice message he just saw the notification for. He placed it on speaker and listened to what seonghwa said. “san please I don’t care what you said to me, I know it’s true but help me please, it hurts so much” all of the members hearts broke remembering what san had said to seonghwa just before he walked out. “i didn’t mean any of it, oh god this is my fault, he going to blame me” san whispered but the other members still heard it. “san I promise he doesn’t blame you, we all said stupid things in that argument” yeosang said. “how do you know?” he asked. “becuase he called you first didn’t he? Called you before hongjoong, called you before calling an ambulance. The first person he though of going to for help was you” he said and san looked less like he was blaming himself. They listened to the voice mail he left hongjoong. “i know you probably already want me out the group but promise me-” they heard his jagged voice and his breath becoming shallower. “that you will look after them-” the rest of the voice mail was the ambulance sirens in the back ground. 

The nurse came back out to them. “the surgery was a success and he is just resting in a room if you would like to follow me. If he hasn’t woken up yet that is normal and he might act weird because of the anaesthesia. And one last thing if he doesn’t want to talk for a while that is normal too, the trauma might make him keep to himself for a while” they eventually made it to a room that was big enough for all of them to stand. 

He was still asleep and it hurt them to see their oldest member pale in the face and having so many wires attached to him. He looked so small.

After about half an hour of them sat in their thoughts seonghwa began to open his eyes, none of the members noticed as they were just thinking. “why all the glum faces?” he said weakly and they all looked up at him. “scare us again like that and you will be dead” hongjoong said and went over to hug him gently careful of his injury. “you act like I meant for this to happen” he joked a little. San sort of pushed past hongjoong and hugged seonghwa for the longest amount of time. “im sorry, I didn’t mean any of what I said” san cried a little and seonghwa wiped them away so the other members didn’t see. “it’s okay maybe we should think of other ways of letting out stress” he chuckled then regretted it as it only hurt him more. 

San was about to get off the bed when he saw seonghwa was hurt by the laugh but he was hugged tighter by seonghwa who refused to let go of him. “ah come on let us have hugs too san” wooyoung said, “im the one who had to answer the call from the hospital so I should get hugs too” he sulked and seonghwa opened his other arm out and wooyoung jumped at the opportunity and stuck his tongue out at the other members.


End file.
